


Fascinations

by FanFicsWriter



Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicsWriter/pseuds/FanFicsWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just another prank with a group of teens in Alabama. Nothing was supposed to go wrong. </p><p>But then everything went to Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i set out for a party

He suggested that we go to do something.

We were all bored out of our minds. It was hot and we were sweaty, swatting away at flies, and just laid around. There were ten of us, ten teens, in a small town in Alabama. Not a good thing. We were all there because my mom wanted me to watch her sister’s -- my aunt -- house for a few weeks while she went on her Honeymoon to France. I had to admit that I was jealous. I wish I could go to France. But no, I was sent with my friends to Alabama. And the only reason they came was because they didn’t have anything to do at Burgess. Merida, Hiccup, and Astrid canceled their flights to Scotland, but they did it so they could stay with me, and I honestly wished they didn’t. I felt so selfish. I was taking them from their families. What kind of a person was I?

So there we were, laying on endless mounts of furniture, wearing shorts and tank tops, when Jack pipes up, “Let’s go pull a prank on someone.”

It was sudden, but it was also tempting. Some of us turned to look. Others were too hot to. I propped myself on my elbows and flipped my hair out of my face. “And who do you say is our lucky victim?”

“And what is the actual prank?” Flynn piped, now sitting up and looking over at the younger teen. Flynn was older of all of us by two years. The youngest was Hiccup.

“I dunno. Punz, you know the people around here better then we do. Pick someone.”

I bit my lip. I do know the people in this measly little town more than any of us, better than my cousins too. I used to come here when I was little a lot. That was when I saw Elsa and Anna a lot too. Yet, who could I pick? I liked all of these people. Everyone was so nice to me. No one was mean or cruel. I couldn’t pick. “Um..., uh...” I hated when I stuttered. I felt my face grow warm and in the end, I hid my face in my hair.

“What about Walkins?” Anna said. She put her phone down, probably done with texting her boyfriend Kristoff. “He was always mean to us as kids. Time to get the old man back.”

What Anna didn’t know is that I liked Walkins as well. He liked me back, but didn’t like my cousins as much. He always said that Anna was too loud and Elsa looked suspicious. I always had to laugh. Elsa was the least suspicious person in the entire world. She wouldn’t do anything that wasn’t “right.”

“Yeah, okay. Isn’t he the old bald guy at the farm?” Jack asked. Anna nodded, a huge grin forming onto her face.

“Alright, so what’s the prank?” Flynn asked again.

“Mess with his farm?” Hiccup suggested.

“Nah, that’s wut kids do,” Merida said, laughing a little. That’s when Astrid chuckled and ruffled Hiccup’s brown hair.

“You’re too cute.” They’ve been dating for a year now and Astrid made it clear that Hiccup was hers and only hers. They were a cute couple. Astrid had this tough girl exterior, but with Hiccup, she turned into this love sick puppy. She wanted his attention on her only, but not in an attention whore kind of way. She still let us have our friend, and for that, she was awesome.

“I think we should pull his fence apart,” Tooth suggested. She smiled with her bright white teeth at us all.

“Something else too. There’s a lot of us. Let give us all jobs or something.” Flynn added. I loved it when we got together to do something as a team. It gave me this reminder that I had so many friends with me. No matter what kind of trouble we would get into. By now, we all were sitting up. We were all kind of getting into it. I was beyond excited. But also kind of cautious. I promised my dad that I wouldn't get into any trouble while here. He stayed back in Burgess because of his job. I can’t wait to see him in two weeks. I miss him a lot.

“Spray pain’ te barn!” Merida almost shouted. Her smile was deadly. She loved pulling pranks on anyone. She lived for it. That and sex. Man, did Mer love her sex. “Ah’m te leader o’ that operation. And ah take Punzie an’ Anna on mah team.”

Merida was my best friend since third grade. I was the shy kid, the one who everyone thought was a bit weird. Merida was the new student from Scotland. She was cool too because she had an accent. And despite all these kids wanting to be her friend, she came up to me and asked if I wanted to play ball with her. That settled it. We were best friends. I take a glance over at Anna. I know she was hoping to be on a team with Elsa. Her and her sister were really close.

“ _I_ actually wanted Punz,” Jack said with a bit of attitude in his words. His eyes slightly narrowed down on the redhead, but she just grinned back. Flynn then whistled.

“The best friend versus the lover. Who will win?” I playfully punched Flynn in the arm before anyone saw how red my face was.

“We’re not together.” It was probably obvious that I had a crush on Jack, and he always flirted with me, but we never talked about our feelings before. It was weird. Besides, I liked how things were.

“Alright guys, cut it out,” Astrid yelled. Her and Hiccup’s hands were laced together. “Back to the prank. So we have pulling the fence apart, which will be Team A. And Team A consists of...?”

Tooth raised her hand high into the air. “Me, Bunny, and Elsa!”

Elsa, who had not contributed to the conversation at all, rested her eyes over at us. I didn’t know if she wanted to be apart of this or not. She mostly kept to herself and only talked when spoken to. She always kept herself with Anna, which was weird because we were all so close as kids. Than when Elsa turned nine... she stopped playing with me. With Anna.

“I’m being put into this?” She asked. Everyone looked over at her. “I didn’t know.”

“If you want to, of course,” Anna replied. “But remember when Walkins took your doll because she flew onto his field?”

“Anna, you threw that doll into his field.”

“Same thing!”

Elsa sighed. She looked down at her lap for a few seconds before glancing up at us all. The side of her mouth twitched to stop from smiling. “Alright fine.”

At this, Anna jumped onto her feet and rushed over to her sister. I smiled as her wraps flung themselves around Elsa and she hugged her tightly. They always were close, even though Elsa ignored Anna for years. I always admired Anna for her patience.

Astrid nodded toward Elsa. “Alright. So--”

“Wait, wait. What if me and Elsa were put onto the same team?” Flynn interrupted again. I sighed and rested my chin in my palm. “We’re the same age. It makes sense. And Anna could be the extra member. Then that leaves Merida with Rapunzel, Tooth with Bunny, and Astrid with Hiccup.”

“That leaves Jack out. Plus, we don’t need that many teams.” Hiccup said. Soon it was all a big mess with so many voices, not mine or Elsa’s. We stayed out of the conversation, only talking when asked a question. A few arguments broke out, but other then that it was totally fine. My mom soon called us for dinner. Dinner was always hectic. With ten hungry teenage mouths to feed, I’d imagine so. Me and Mer always helped. Sometimes Hiccup and Jack would too, in which Flynn would volunteer as well. Mom always had a soft spot for Flynn. I think she wanted me to date him.

That night, we had tacos from Taco Bell. I thought we didn’t have any food left, but I checked the fridge and we had plenty. Maybe Mom was tired. Or maybe it was because it was so hot. I didn’t blame her and started to grab glasses out of the cupboards.

Once Mom had gone to use the bathroom, Merida bumped me on the shoulder. I turned around to find her smirking. Something bad always came with her smirks.

“Ah heard abou’ a bonfire a few miles up the road. Huge party with a bunch o’ teens. Everyone else is comin’. You in?” She had her hands on her hips, kind of leaning in on me. That smirk wouldn’t leave and I knew I was going even if I didn’t want to. She’d make me go. The only thing I had as a last route of escape was my mom. She’d never want me, or any of us, to go. She grew up here in Alabama and knew what happened at those parties. That’s what she told me, anyway.

I kind of bit my lip and stared, horrified, into her blue eyes. “Mom wouldn’t allow it.”

“We can sneak out. Oh, come on! We only have two weeks left here. And ah haven’t fucked a country boy yet.” Oh Merida and her sluttiness. I rolled my eyes when Flynn walked in, looking over at us with an eyebrow raised.

“Am I interrupting something?” I was confused at first, but then I noticed exactly  _how_ leaned in Merida was and that I was biting my lip, my face probably bright red. And embarrassed by that fact, I turned even redder. However, Merida waved it away like it was nothing, then pointed an accusing finger at me.

“She won’ go te the bonfire with us.” She sounded like a little kid.

“Punz, you gotta come,” Flynn pleaded. “I promise, if anything happens I’ll take full responsibility. I’m the oldest.”

I wanted to say something smart back, like how he was the same age as Elsa, and that she could take the responsibilty too, but in the end I kept my mouth shut. Merida and Flynn pleaded at me with their eyes so much I had to look away. I turned back to the tacos and put two wrapped ones on a plate. I took the plate and headed back out to the dinnig room. I sat down, thinking over and over about what I was going to do. I had a choice, I knew that. If I didn’t go, the rest of them would. Maybe Elsa would stay with me because it would give her an excuse to stay as well. Who knew if she wanted to go? Probably no, since, like I said, Elsa wasn’t that type of girl. At least I’d have her. 

Merida and Flynn came back out with my mom with plates for everyone. They sat down themselves, with Merida staring at me from across the table. If I did go, I would probably hang out with her and Hiccup. Hiccup did go to parties, but Astrid would always get too drunk and leave him, so he’d stay with me and Merida, in which Merida would be drunk too and tell Hiccup that Astrid wasn’t good for him. They’d fight, stalk off, and I’d have to decide who I was going to comfort this time. Still, I knew I could have fun. If I really tried, that is, which meant going to Flynn or Anna. They kept me going at parties. I only went once and a while and they made sure I’d have fun. 

I hardly even touched my taco. When dinnner was done, I helped Mom clean up the leftover plates with Jack. He knew something was up with me. I kept biting my lip and getting lost in thought. Eventually, when Mom was out of the room, Jack came up to me. “You okay?” 

I nodded my head then kept washing the dishes. He didn’t say anything else to me as we cleaned up. After dinner, my mom usually gathered us all up to watch a movie to together or do something fun. But she wasn’t feeling it tonight and told me and Jack that she was going to bed. I hugged and wished her goodnight as she closed the door behind her. Then we went upstairs. The boys shared one room and the girls shared another. When I went into the girls room, it was complete caous. Anna, Astrid, and Merida were scrambling around trying to find things to wear. Elsa was helpping Anna... halfway. She kept widening her eyes at Anna’s taste in clothing. Half tops and short shorts. Elsa wore little petite dresses and sandals and such. She looked like she’d faint. Then Neruda and Astrid were leathering it up. Medica brought out her black leather boots and Astrid had a black jacket. Her hair was already done-- a long braid thrown over her shoulder-- and her makeup was done. Merida was just in the process of that, holding her eyeliner in one hand and her lip stick in her teeth. When she saw me, she tried to smile.

“You gettin’ ready?” She asked me. I still didn’t decide yet, so I shrugged my shoulders. “Well, we leave in an hour. Make up yer mind soon.”

I nodded then sat next to Elsa, who was watching Anna decide what she was going to where. I looked at her. “Are  _you_  going?”

She sighed and looked down. “Anna’s making me go. I had no choice.”

“Damn right!” Anna shouted, pulling on a crop top and gleaming in the mirror. I laughed at her and she laughed back. It all seemed calm.

If only I knew how much trouble I was going to be in.


	2. i swing my hips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the hits and kudos so far! Now, chapter 2! :)

So I went, which was probably a mistake. A big mistake. 

I pulled on a pink summer dress and pulled my hair into a ponytail. Merida was happy, Anna was happy. I guess I was happy too. We waited for an hour and I was the one to go check on my mom. She was sleeping softly, all snuggled into her covers. I felt her forehead, just to be sure. She had a small fever so I wet a rag and settled it on her. I kissed her cheek and left. 

“She’s sleeping?” Flynn asked. I nodded but bit my lip. 

“She has a fever. We can’t be out long.”

Merida bit her lip as well. My mom was like a second mom to her. Her American mom, she says. I know Merida was worried like I was. We both glanced at each other. Merida would make sure that we’d get home sooner than later. 

Then we left. Flynn carried a satchel. He said he was only carrying beers and liquor, but I knew otherwise. Flynn was like Merida, he loved any type of girl he got his hands on. Maybe that was why him and Merida hung out a lot together. I already knew they liked to share sex stories. I wondered what would happen if they got together... 

I walked with Elsa and Hiccup. We stayed at the back of the group, talking about the party and what we were going to do. Hiccup was going to try to stay with Astrid the whole night. Elsa was going to keep Anna out of trouble. When they asked me, I just shrugged my shoulders. I didn’t know what I was going to do. I could go with Merida but she was probably going to seduce a blonde country boy. Flynn would be doing the same but with a brunette girl. Tooth and Bunny were going to make out all night. And Jack... well I didn’t know what Jack was going to do. While Hiccup and Elsa talked the whole time, my eyes lingered on Jack. His hair was blowing in the chilly night air and his opened mouth laugh was to die for. He walked with Astrid, laughing at whatever she said. Me and Jack knew each other for years, since we were in second grade. This time around, I was new. And he sent me a note saying he liked me. And from there on out, we just kept talking to each other. Short story. But he was one of my best friends besides Hiccup and Merida. 

I soon saw the firelight in the distance and the smoke. My stomach dropped to my knees. I wasn’t fully ready for this, and I didn’t think I’d ever be. I gripped the hem of my dress, a thing I did when nervous, and continued to trudge to the party with the rest of the troublemakers. The fire grew closer, and then I was in the middle of a full blown out party of drunken teenagers.

The music blared out of speakers on the back of a pickup. It was some song that I didn’t care much for. Right away, Flynn and Merida disappeared into the big crowd of drunks. Hiccup and Astrid went away to make out, and Anna dragged Elsa somewhere. Jack had disappeared and I was all alone. I grabbed a beer, plopped down on a log, and went into my part mode. I,drank and watched. I might seem like a huge bore, but these type of parties were never fun, like I said before. Plus the song was terrible and I only caught the words dick and pussy popper. I drank to drain all the noise out, which worked most of the time. Sometimes I got so drunk I started to hear my own music. At least I was a happy drunk. 

The bonfire was big. It probably was about a couple feet wide and rose a few feet in the air. People kept throwing their trash into the bright fire. I was pleased. I saw people practically naked basically have sex right on the dirt. The sounds weren’t the best in the world. It sounded sloppy and just-- ugh. Not that I didn’t know the real sounds. I, guilty, was not a virgin. I lost it to Flynn when I was fifteen, so not that long ago. It was jealous sex but Flynn didn’t care. The jealous part? Jack had lost his to some fake blonde. I was stupid, beyond stupid. But hey, Flynn wasn’t bad at seventeen. 

I was empty of one beer and went to get another. On my way, I saw Merida pull some dude down on top of her. I just had to shake my head. 

Then I went back to my to find Jack sitting in it. He looked fine, not drunk or anything. He had a beer in one hand. He looked up as I came up to him. I put one hand on my hip. “That’s my seat.” 

“I’ll make room.” Jack scooted over and I plopped down next to him. We sat in silence for a while, just sitting there. We took drinks of our beers and just watched everyone dance. I eventually watched the flames rise into the sky. It wasn’t amazing, but something to watch besides the drunks. 

I liked stars. I liked to chart them sometimes when I was bored. Our school back in Burgess didn’t have an Astronomy club or anything, but sometimes a few kids and I would get together and watch stars. Of course, Flynn and Jack made fun, and one time I tried to bring Merida with me. She, uh, sort of ruined everything. The kids left and one yelled an insult at Merida. I had to hold her back, which isn’t the easiest thing on the world. But anyway, I liked stars. I knew all of the constellations by heart. I don’t know exactly why I loved stars so much, but I just did. It’s like one of those unexplainable things in life, like why your socks always go missing. And you can never find them, so help you God. 

So yeah, I liked stars. I continued to point out all of the patterns in my head when I felt eyes staring at me. O turned my head. Jack, he was staring at me. Intensely too. Nothing like I’ve ever seen him do. I raised an eyebrow at him but his expression didn’t change. What was with him? 

“Uh, Jack?” I said, waving a hand in front of his face. He blinked a few times before looking away. 

“S-sorry. I didn’t mean to.” 

Then a song that I actually knew came on. It was a “white girl song.” I jumped out quick, set my beer down and stood in front of Jack. I held my hand out to him with a smile. He looked reluctant at first, but I got him to stand up. I grabbed his hands and I danced. I didn’t care if he was going to, but I knew I was. And I twirled him around and just danced. I closed my eyes and pretended I wasn’t at a bonfire with random people I didn’t know. I was with Jack in my living room back home, dancing to this song. Jack started to dance too. I started laughing as he dipped me over his knee and heard him laughing as well. We twirled each other. I pulled him in circles. He picked me up and spun. We were having fun. I was, at least. 

Then, we heard cop sirens. The moment was shattered. I opened my eyes. Kids started running away, throwing beers bottles and cans away. They hopped in cars and drove off while others ran. Jack had my arm. Anna ran into us. She was beyond drunk, but told us to go. She pushed my body, but I grabbed hers by her waist and pulled her along. Somehow, she had keys to a car. And she knew the car too. The sirens were closer. Anna stopped. “This one, this one.” She opened the side of a white truck and pulled me in. Jack came after, took the keys from Anna, and started to engine. 

I started to panic. “Wait, what about the others?” I yelled. 

“They’ll know we gotta go back to the house. Trust me.” He looked at me. At that moment, I trusted him. More than I should’ve and I nodded. 

If only I knew that I should’ve gotten out of that truck with Anna then and there, maybe she would be alive today.


	3. i end up on a farm

Chaos ran everywhere. It was like the end of the world had happened. Anna held my hand until my knuckles turned white but I never let go. We watched everyone run past the truck, some laughing and yelling into the night sky, like it was a rush for them. Anna was puking out the window as I rubbed her back and Jack was muttering curses under his breath as he made it onto the highway, back to the farm. I was freaking out on the inside, but I knew how to keep it cool outside.

“Anna, did you see where Elsa went? Or Merida? Flynn?” I asked, grabbing more of her hair so she wouldn’t puke all in it. She shook her head and sat back, sniffling and rubbing her eyes.

“I had Elsa’s hand and the next second I didn’t.” She looked down at her hands for a few seconds before gasping and looking up at me. “You don’t think they got her? Oh, Elsa didn’t do anything. She didn’t drink. Oh my God, Rapunzel.”

Anna started to cry and I held her. I whispered comforting things to her and rubbed her back again. Jack looked paranoid as he drove. His eyes never left the road, hard as rocks they were. I watched him for a while as Anna cried and sobered up. She puked a few more times before I asked Jack where we were going, because the road didn’t look familiar anymore.

“Walkin’s farm. Didn’t you hear us when we were talking about it? After the bonfire, we were going to go to Walkin’s.”

I wasn’t listening then! It was probably when we were in the living room, I was off in my own little world! And I can’t do anything now, we’re on our way. Jack takes a left, leading down a long dirt road with woods to the left of it. I see the farm house and the barn a little to the right. Now I really wished I didn’t go. I didn’t want to do this. My mom was sick at home, I had to go back. But I had no say so, I had to suck it up and bite my tongue.

Anna eventually sat back up, wiping left over vomit from her mouth. She still held onto my arm, sniffling. We continued down the road, and in the distance, we saw the group getting bigger. I saw Merida first, with her wild hair. She was with Astrid and Hiccup, then Flynn, Tooth, and Bunny appeared. Anna strained her neck to look for her sister, but even I didn’t see her. When the truck stopped, Anna flew out. Elsa was in another car, biting all of her fingernails and rocking back and forth. When she saw Anna, she stopped and ran to hug her. Jack came out beside me and muttered something about sisterly love.

Merida saw me, and her eyes widened. She grabbed Flynn’s arm, rather rightly because he yelped with a groan, then dragged him over. She looked like a child pulling her mom to a toy store, and Flynn did not look like he wanted to go in. When they finally where in front of me, Merida slapped Flynn’s back, grinning like a Cheshire Cat, then folded her arms over her chest. 

“Flynn here has somethin’ te tell ya, lass,” Merida said, loud and very clearly -- for her Scottish accent -- and went over to Jack, mumbled something in his ear, then dragged  _him_ away. I had no idea what was going on, besides the fact that Flynn wasn’t looking at me and he kept messing with his own hair. He looked...  _flustered,_ like  _I_ was making him nervous, when usually he makes me all weak at the knees. I’m always paranoid around him because you can never know what he’d do. Mess with you, kiss you, try a hand down your pants, Flynn was so unpredictable. 

But before Flynn got over his nervousness, which left me just staring at him like a weirdo, Tooth called us over. I heard Flynn mutter, “Shit,” before shoving his hands in his pockets and nodding at me to follow. 

When we got over there, Tooth grabbed my arm and shoved me over with Merida and Jack. She pulled Flynn with her and Bunny, and Elsa, Anna, Hiccup, and Astrid were a team. Me and my team were going to pull the fences apart. Tooth and her team were going to spray paint, “Kiss My Ass” which I found to be very stupid, on the barn. Elsa and her team were to dump beer, paint, and cakes filled with laxitives on the field. This felt all too extreme, but I went along with it away. Flynn pulled out the paint spray cans form his satchel while Anna got the paint, beer, and cakes from one of the two cars we had. I had no idea how they even gotten all of this stuff, but it must've been planned out when I was zoned out. 

Merida got a hammer and flipped it around in her hands. “Ooh, this is goin’ te be so much fun.” 

It wasn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took a while to update, I have a lot of writing to do over on Wattpad plus a very busy teenage life! I will try to update regularly!


End file.
